And How many are you related to?
by Renee.Sarah
Summary: This is me wondering just how messed up can I make Percy's heritage, and still be plausible. Read at own risk
1. And so we start

6000 BCE

Why did he not come back? I was happy with him. His sunshine hair and sky eyes made things so bright. I didn't even know those colors existed on Men. I though we could be happy. He was so proud when I told Him but then He never came back. Its been months; I have been showing for so long; maybe two moons to go. The others in the tribe either pity me or think I got what I deserved, trying for a man like Him.

"So you're the one he was seeing." I turn to face the voice that just spoke. And oh, how did I miss some like _her_. "Lady", I say as start to kneel (or try to any way). "Stand" and I do so, "Look at me, I want to see the face of the woman my husband was sleeping with." what.  
"I wouldn't-"

"Ah, but you did. Though answer me truthfully; Did he tell you he was ever married?" the woman in front of me asks, and _oh_ the pain I hear in her voice. "No", I reply "never." My saying this looking at her directly in the eye is the only reason I see the shift in her face, and quick it was gone. I don't think I will ever know what was shown. "Be glad I sense no lie in you mortal. For this I will spare your children"

"Lady, what-", "cease calling me that, my name is Hera" I blanch "ah, you know who I am now. Good, now tell me..." she gets close, I could touch her now if I wasn't afraid that would get me killed, "why did he choose you? Why, after what he did, go straight to you."

"I don't know Lady Hera. I only knew him by the name I called him." Hera closes her eyes at my reply and her face has so much _hurt_ ,"if I had known I would not have let him approach me." It's the only thing I think to say and with those words she straightens and looks at me with eyes hard from pain. "You are the first that he has broken vows to me over; as such I must use you as an example, so others may at least know that there are consequences to being with him."

"I...I understand Lady. Can you wait till my child is born." It's the only thing I care about. "You will have two children. I can feel them from here" and my widen _two_ and a smile forms. "Than-"

"Don't thank me yet. I lay a curse upon you and all those that will descend from you. You will die in childbirth, as will all those of your blood that have a child out of wedlock. If ever a male of your line is unfaithful, he will die when he returns to the one he betrayed. But In recognition that you did not know it was My husband you slept with I will give this, That your line will never need fear the childbed in any other instance, except for if one of your male children's wives is ever unfaithful to them. I also add that for every time a child born outside of marriage it will be twins. One will be male and the other female." Hera spoke, and when she finished there was a flash of light.

"I have a request my lady." "Speak", was the only reply, "When I die, I will have no family to look after my children. I ask that you look over them. At least until they know what happened and can look after themselves."

"Granted"

Light flashed across the Heavens with her vow

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Hera's rage when she found out about Thetis soon after this was legendary


	2. Pondering the next move

AN: starting heritage legacy Zeus cursed by Hera

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"What shall I do with you two?" Hera, 2nd wife of Zeus, Queen of Olympus, Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood, mused aloud at her temporary charges.

It would be against the laws to keep a mortal for a prolonged time in Olympus, and just as against the law for her to stay in the Mortal plain and 'interfere' for too long.

"I will need a place for you; and that would take far to much time to create as we are." She continued to think aloud at the children. They did need some kind of attention, she would know. "It would take to long if I keep you with me."

A smile, if it could be called such, crept along her face. "How to keep the vow though..." Thinking over the ways the vow was worded, It could be just for these two or it could be until the last of the line died. How to deal with this.

"I could leave you in the care of the nymphs, but then my husband would interfere; him finding out you still live would also make him crow to the skies and then every monster with hearing would be after you. I can't have that, after all I did swear to look after you two."

She was quite for a moment wondering if any of her pantheon would take care of them. All of them would either run to her husband (to _help_ the children {especially after all she did to **Thetis** }), try to teach them to hate their father (the bloody rivalries, even some of the nymphs would try it), kill them when she wasn't near enough to help or some combination of the above.

"I could leave you with the Others-"

"Giggle", "ah"

"Oh, you like the thought hmm; but which Others?" She looks at where the hand is and what was doing. "That would work. And none of them would find you there."

*waves hands at the sky, open and closing their hands against the sun in the east*


End file.
